


Scratching an itch (english version)

by Troi_ontheHellmouth



Series: The doctor and the counsellor [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Julian is a sex god, Lemon, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth
Summary: Julian and Ezri, early in their relationship, get naughty in the infirmary storage room.This can be read as a stand-alone or as part of my series about Julian and Ezri.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Ezri Dax
Series: The doctor and the counsellor [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913011
Kudos: 4





	Scratching an itch (english version)

That day they had met for lunch and they made a toast to celebrate Ezri officially acquiring her full certification as counselor, something that was postponed due to the war. She had been sort of an acting counselor until then, Benjamin had arranged it with Starfleet. She had gotten her training certification three months after arriving on the station and now she had obtained qualification, after passing the exam. 

After having lunch on the Promenade he was supposed to be back on duty, but they wanted each other and there wasn't time to go to one of their quarters, they had just barely time for a quickie before Ezri's appointment with a patient. The idea was to do it fast somewhere, just to scratch the immediate itch, hoping no one would catch them in the act. 

During lunch she had directed him suggestive messages and just the thought they could be caught increased their arousal even more.  
When Julian led Ezri by the hand towards the infirmary she took the hint and they where relieved to see that Julian's workplace was deserted at the moment, fortunately because by then they could hardly have changed their minds.

When they passed the threshold of the storage room he set a security lock. Instantly they began kissing, their tongues dueling while savoring each other, kissing senseless. Julian wished he could reach her most sensitive spots, just above her right breast, but they would probably have to settle for her second most sensitive area this time, the spots on her left hip. 

It was convenient that the more recent model of uniform was made of two separate pieces for trousers and jacket. In their haste all they had to do was opening their slacks. He pushed hers down around her knees and they fell to her ankles, together with her black panties and he opened his fly just enough to free himself from his Starfleet regulation boxers, he was already achingly hard. She encircled him with her hand and stroked slowly.  
He murmured: "Ezri."  
Then he gently nudged her to turn around, she happily obliged bracing herself with her hands on a low shelf, it was the easiest way to be together without her having to undress further. He massaged the spots on her hips, sending shocks of arousal straight to her center, then he touched her with one hand to her naked front and the other to her breasts through the fabric of the uniform. 

He slightly bent his knees to reach her.  
"Spread your gorgeous legs a bit, darling."  
She did so and when he noticed she was positively wet he entered her with his stiff cock.  
"Gods!" She exclaimed then she muttered something in Trill.  
She started buckling backwards and he held her in position beginning long even strokes.  
They quickly increased the pace and soon he was slamming into her welcoming wet heat, while she met his thrusts with abandon.  
He held back just on the verge of coming, asking her:  
"Are you about to come too?"  
"I'm close." She assured.  
He flickered her clit with his deftly fingers and pushed two more times until she wailed his name and clenched around him, even if he encouraged her to be quiet, or someone might have heard her.  
With one final push he came hard inside her, stifling a moan of his own, and leaned on her back, planting a kiss behind her neck. 

They dressed back and exited the room. Ezri excused herself to go get cleaned in the bathroom of the infirmary, a wise precaution if she wouldn't want his seed to possibly drip from inside her while she walked around the station. It had happened once, after they had been together in a holosuite, she remembered, flushing. 

"See you tonight?" He asked her when she came back. He had planned a surprise celebration with their colleagues for her qualification. 

"Sure, love. Your quarters?" 

"No, I was thinking of going out. Dress nicely. I will stop by your quarters at 21:30, if that's ok with you."

"Ok, I look forward to it." She suspected something was up. 

She kissed him goodbye and they went to work with a contented smile on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually write heavy smut, please leave a review and let me know what you think.  
> Kudos would be appreciated!


End file.
